


Ladies of the Court

by Pirate_Pisces



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 50 Types of Kisses, F/F, Female Reader, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Kisses, Overall fluff, never too many kisses, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Pisces/pseuds/Pirate_Pisces
Summary: Following the 50 types of kisses promptsThe ladies of the Game of Thrones deserve love just as much as the other characters. Follow their stories of certain kisses which shows the inner depth of their love.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Reader, Cersei Lannister/Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/Reader, Margaery Tyrell/Reader, Myrcella Baratheon/Reader, Nymeria/reader, Obara Sand/Reader, Sansa Stark/Reader, Tyene Sand/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Myrcella

**Author's Note:**

> Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

Its odd. You never thought that coming to Kings Landing, that you would ever be in the place you are now.

Your father was a blacksmith while your mother was one of the cooks in the castle. You and your brother were expecting to help the family by getting jobs of your own. And while your brother and found a way to earn coin by working at the carpenter as his apprentice, you found yourself becoming one of the servant girls at the castle.

It was a small job, but it helped. You had grazed your knees and blistered your hands from all the cleaning, but you did manage to eventually grow use to it. You also learned the different nobles that went in and out the castle, as well as crossing paths with the King and his mother themselves.

Joffrey was never kind to the servants and you had to grit your teeth whenever he decided you would be the servant he would unleash his rage on, or it being one of your fellow servant girls who got the brunt of his anger. Cersei simply looked at all of you with disinterest. After all, you were just a servant in her eyes and that was all that you would ever be. But there was nothing you can do. You were not born in a silver spoon family. You were born into a wooden one. And everyone had their place in society and your place was to serve the crown in the only way you can.

Your main job was to clean the royal rooms if needed and that was when you first ran into the princess herself. Myrcella, daughter to the former King Robert and Queen Cersei, and sister to King Joffrey and Prince Tommen.

She was simply reading in her room when you entered, and you were completely taken aback from the presence of the royal. She lifted her eyes from her book to see who had entered her chambers without knocking and you immediately bowed, sputtering out apologies while you tried to hurry out of the room, excusing yourself and stating that you will clean her room later once it was vacant. But then her soft voice reached you and you felt tingles go down your spine as you heard her.

“Please, I am simply reading. You can come in. I don’t mind at all. I apologise that it is a little bit messy.”

Myrcella looked a little bit sheepish and she looked across her room and you paused in the doorway, unsure if it was truly okay to come in while she was inside. You remember when you once entered the room of King Joffrey while he was still in it and you just about nearly lost your life from the flying arrow which he shot at you with his newest crossbow. But Myrcella smiled softly at you and so you nodded your head politely and entered her room, closing the door behind you and quickly getting to work in cleaning.

A silence overtook the room, only being interrupted by the turning of pages from Myrcella’s book. You were just about done cleaning when her voice reached out to you again.

“Have you ever read Idwin’s work before?”

“P-Princess?”

You looked back at the princess in surprise and Myrcella looked up at you again with a smile on her face. She lifted her book to show what she was talking about and repeated her question. Flushing slightly, you slowly shook your head.

“Well, it is a lovely story. I think you would like it. Would you like to borrow it?”

Immediately shaking your head, you waved your hands in front of you as you looked at the princess. “N-No thank you princess. I-I really don’t have the time. I-I have a lot of work to do. So, I barely have time for myself.”

“Aww well, that’s a shame.” Myrcella pouted and she glanced back at the book and then back at you. You couldn’t help but flush at her expression and you swallowed a lump in your throat before bowing your head at her.

“I’m finished with your room princess. I will be leaving now.”

You bowed at her and then made your way towards the door, not sparing another look at the princess before leaving. Your heart was beating fast when the door closed behind you and you had to pat your cheeks several times before heading off towards the kitchens to help your mother with lunch. You didn’t think much of the first meeting of the princess face to face. Only realising later on that it was the beginning of happiness for you.

Afterwards, you found yourself once again with the princess in her room when you went to clean it and just like before, she invited you inside while she continued to read. This happened a few times during the next two weeks until you found the princess conversing with you, asking you questions and asking if you had read any of the books or poems she was reading. Not being able to relate to the literature she was reading, you were embarrassed but then the princess did the most surprising thing and pressed one of the books into your hand just as you were about to leave. She smiled softly at you.

“Please do read it, I would love to discuss my favourites with you.”

And no matter how you tried to refuse, the blonde princess would not hear anything other than a yes, and so you had no choice but to take it. You were nervous the entire time as you placed it under your pillow in your home. Just why was the princess taking her time to give something like this to a lowly servant like you? You had no idea. But it would be disrespectful if you didn’t obey her request and so you found yourself reading it.

It took a few days for you to finish it as you only read until the candles burnt out of your room late at night and when you were eventually finished, your mind was swirling with words. It was a wonderful read. And you would love to read more of it.

When you entered the princess’s room later that day, you were only half surprised to find the princess there and she seemingly appeared to be waiting for you. She smiled as she noticed the book you were holding in your arms.

“Did you read it?”

You nodded. She clapped her hands excitedly and looked at you with shining eyes. “Wonderful! Which scene was your favourite? Personally, I think the flower bed scene was my favourite. It just caught the emotions of everything!”

And so instead of cleaning, you ended up discussing your favourite part of the book with the princess, sitting on the chair opposite her, smiling and listening to the princess as she rambled on. And soon afterwards, this started becoming the norm.

You would come into the princess’s chambers to clean, but instead you were handed another book and thus began bonding with the princess even more. And then things began to occur outside her bedroom. You would be carrying some laundry through the castle when you would hear your name getting called and you would turn around to see the princess hurrying towards you, her blonde locks bouncing and dress bouncing as she hurried towards you. She would then walk with you, smiling and talking as if you were a friend instead of a servant.

The two of you were forming a friendship and the relationship between you two were getting noticed by others, particularly by Myrcella’s mother. She had questioned Myrcella about her newfound friendship with the ‘servant girl’ and Myrcella surprisingly came to your defence saying that you were a friend. So much so, that she wished for you to become her handmaiden.

You were completely shocked when you heard the news and even though you now got scathing looks from Cersei, Myrcella’s wish got granted and you became her handmaiden. Now you spent much more time with you than you had before, and you began to match the happiness that the blonde princess always had. It was contagious, after all.

But the closer the two of you got, you found yourself feeling feelings that were not supposed to form. When undressing and Myrcella day and night, you couldn’t stop your throat becoming dry when you saw her bare body before your eyes. Your heart began beating faster as you brushed her blonde locks for her, fingers gently touching her soft locks which was softer than silk and locking eyes with the princess as she spoke to you, you just found your stomach twisting uncomfortably.

You were falling in love with her, something which would never be accepted.

You tried to distance yourself but Myrcella caught you red handed. She could not allow you to pull away so suddenly. She sees you as her only true friend and that word itself was as painful as a dagger stabbing your heart. You tried harder but Myrcella would not let you. The blonde princess was so confused, and she could not understand why you were acting so strange. Eventually you could not take it anymore and you blurted it out when the two of you got into an argument in her chambers late at night after the other handmaidens had left.

“I love you Myrcella!”

Shock hit the both of you and you were just about read to throw yourself out of the window and plummet to your death. She was going to tell her mother for sure and you were going to be executed for having such sinful feelings. You moved to run away, but you were stopped by a hand on your wrist. With surprising strength, Myrcella pulled you into her and hugged you tightly, her face in your neck.

“Say it again.”

“M-Myrcella-“

“Please say it again.”

She pulled her face away from your neck and looked at you, almost nose to nose and her arms locked around you. A huge lump formed in your throat and you did not know what the best thing was to do. Everything in your body was telling you to run now and escape King Landing before the guards are sent after you, but your heart was telling you to listen to her. To listen to the girl who was urging you with her eyes. You licked your dry lips.

“I-I love you.”

There, you said it again. It would sound so wrong to others and yet it sounded right to you. And then you learnt that it was right for princess as well. She smiled.

“I love you too.”

And so, a relationship was formed. The duty of a handmaiden became much more between the two of you and you couldn’t ask for anything else. With Myrcella using the excuses of having night terrors, you found yourself spending the night in Myrcella’s room wrapped up in her arms in bed.

Just like now, the princess was cupping your face and pressing slow, lingering kisses on your face, littering them all over as you giggled at the sensation. She giggled as well and pulled back enough just to look at you in the eyes.

“I love you Y/N.”

And you smiled back.

“I love you too.”

And as excited as she gets each time, she heard those three words, she littered kisses all over you face, making you laugh before entwining your legs with hers and hugging her closely on her bed.


	2. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

Reuniting with Sansa was a dream come true. You have been aching to see the red head again. The last you saw her was when she was sent to Kings Landing to live with the Lannisters and to continue life as the lady in waiting as she was betrothed to Prince Joffrey. So many things have happened then.

The news of Ned Stark was heart-breaking to everyone in Winterfell, but no one was more heartbroken than Catheryn and the rest of the Stark children. Robb was absolutely furious and decided to take revenge and raged a war with the Lannisters. Ned Stark was a role model for all, and yet he was taken away from earth because of the violent indulgence of a young boy. But that was not all that happened.

So many deaths happened and then there was news that Sansa got sold to the Boltons. You feared so much for her because you knew of Ramsay’s brutalness and viciousness. And his sadism was seen as he overtook Winterfell with Sansa as his unwilling wife. But then finally, ever so finally, she was reunited with Jon and equivalently, with you.

Sansa was shivering from the bitter cold and she looks to thin and unhealthy. Her eyes no longer held that innocent light that she had when she was young. She has been hurt so many times and her face could tell all the horrid experiences that she had. So, you decided not to probe for information. Instead, you helped her just like you did all those years ago.

Sansa smiled softly as you lead her room, a comforting smile on your face as you opened the door and followed her in. You quickly lit the fire in the room and turned to her to see her sitting on her bed, her hands covering each other and her gaze on the floor with many emotions flickering through them although you could distinguish none of them.

Looking at her now, you could tell how much she has grown. She was just a young girl when she left Winterfell to live with the Baratheons. And now she was a woman, her body taking and growing into the shape of a woman, as well as her face maturing and features prominent that it was clear that her mothers and aunts’ beauty was inherited. Such a beautiful girl and yet she has suffered the worst of the worst. You don’t even want to imagine what she has suffered through. It was all too great, and it will just lead to you crying again by the thoughts of her suffering.

“Y/N?”

You head lifted in acknowledgement when you heard her call your name and you stood a bit straighter as she called you. Her eyes were looking into yours and they seemed to be looking for something in particular before she softly smiled.

“No need be so formal Y/N. You know me.”

“I-Well, um…it has been a while.” You stuttered, unsure on what to do. Sansa hummed.

“Yes…it has been.”

Sansa stared into the fireplace with the live fire behind you before looking back at you. She moved one of her hands and patted the spot beside her.

“Please, come sit with me.”

“I-“

“Please.”

One might have taken that a slight order, but you knew Sansa better than anyone and you could hear the lilt in her voice that was filled with desperation. She wanted you to sit. Pleading for you to sit. And so, you nodded.

You walked over and tentatively sat down beside her, hands on your knees as you sighed. You turned to look at her and Sansa smiled softly before she looked away. Her fingers fiddled with one another and she licked her lips as various thoughts were going through her head. You waited for her to say something, knowing that she was the one who needed to decide how much further this interaction can go.

The two of you were very close growing up. While you were not a noble like her, you were still one of the few people her age who she could befriend. She was the perfect lady growing up and so the two of you bonded together greatly. You cried the day she left for Kings Landing but she hugged you tightly and promised to come back or to bring you to Kings Landing with her. The two of you even exchanged letters during the time of separation. But then those seized and the only news which you heard from Sansa was from the announcements or rumours that lingered through the crowds in the North.

You hate to admit it, but it was sort of awkward right now. Of course, you happily embraced your friend after her reunion with Jon. Sansa in almost disbelief to see you. She clinged to you when you wrapped your arms around her, and you couldn’t help but do the same. She was safe now. Safe with you and her brother.

Sansa was lost in thought, her fingers rubbing against each other, a habit she has always had since she was a child when she was in thought or was nervous. And from the looks of it, it looked like she was both. You were starting to get a little uneasy with the silence and you shifted on the bed and that seemed to get Sansa to look at you again.

“I’ve missed you.” She said. Your eyebrows shot up.

“Really?”

“Of course. Why do you sound so surprised?” She looked at you intently and you self-consciously went to rub your neck, your thumb pressed into it as you averted your gaze.

“Well…we haven’t spoken in years really. We stopped sending letters ages ago.”

“Oh…”

She looked away again and this time you could see the regret in her face this time. Trying to elevate the pain, you reached out and touched her arm.

“It’s okay. I mean, you must have been pretty busy. I understand. Why write to me when you have to many others to-“

“None of them were you and I didn’t stop writing you letters.” Sansa turned back to you and this time you noticed the hardened look in her face which appears to be the new face to the red head. “I wrote to you, but…Joffrey started having them destroyed. Said that my place is by his side and that I must forget about the traitors in the north unless I want to lose my head.”

Your eyes widened at the words and Sansa’s jaw clenched as she recalled the very conversation. The very entitled face of the blonde king sent ice through Sansa’s body. And seeing him toss her letter to you in the fire, along with the many others he had intercepted, she knew that he was serious. There will be serious consequences if she continued writing you. And so, she had no choice but to stop.

“And afterwards, when I was sold to the Boltons and returned to Winterfell, I thought you would still be there, but when I didn’t find your or even heard from you, I thought of the worst.”

Her lip trembled slightly, and you immediately knew what she was thinking. Without a second thought, you reached out and cupped her cheek, her skin cold due to the cold climate. Sansa’s eyes flickered to you and your throat suddenly felt dry as you rubbed her cheek tenderly with your thumb, wishing to give her the comfort that she needed.

“I left and joined Jon, I couldn’t be in a castle where the Bolton’s were going to reside, especially since they are the ones responsible for…”

You lingered on, not wishing to bring up the pain of losing the Stark family at Robb’s wedding. Sansa knew what you were referring to and she blinked away tears that began to form in her eyes. She refused to break apart, not after she has built her ice mask so well. You shook your head and leaned closer, urging her with your eyes so show see your sincerity.

“There is no way I can die without knowing you are safe. Until my last breath, seeing you is always my priority.”

Sansa looked at you intently, trying to gauge your emotions. You would think that you have stayed the same since you last saw Sansa, but you know that is not true. You have changed. So much since the once peaceful life you had was disrupted the second you heard the news of Ned’s death. You have grown mentally and physically, the same as Sansa, and you have found yourself becoming a resourceful ally to Jon and the others opposing the Boltons. You will help take back Winterfell, because it is your home just as much as it is to Jon and Sansa.

“I have experience horrid things, each worst than before. Joffrey, Cersei, Ramsay, so many horrid people. And yet…when I am with you, it is like you are healing my pain.”

Sansa’s voice was soft, and you couldn’t stop your heart from beating faster at the soft tone. Her eyes were locked in yours and you couldn’t bear to look away. Neither of you said anything, you not being able to because of how dry your mouth suddenly became. Your lips felt dry too. You licked your lips and your heart lurched when you noticed Sansa glancing down at the movement, swallowing slightly before looking at you again.

You found yourself leaning forward. You did it slowly, not wanting to frighten Sansa at what is about to happen. Will she pull away? You don’t know, but you are giving her the time to. And she didn’t. She stayed motionless in her spot and you heard her breath hitch as you got closer. Her hand moved and slowly touched your leg, just placing it there as you leaned closer. You were soon nose to nose and the two of you were sharing breaths before you glanced at her eyes again, looking for any sign of her not wanting this. Her eyes looked cautious, but you saw no disgust or pain in them, and so, you pressed forward and pressed your lips against hers.

It was a soft kiss. Tender and gentle, as if you were scared, she would run off when you pull away. Some part of you was telling you that she will do that, but you shoved it into the back of your mind as you kissed her. It was the first kiss you have ever shared with her and you were revelling in the soft lips which were cool, but smooth against yours.

You slowly pulled away, your lips tingling from the kiss and you opened yours eyes to see Sansa’s fluttering open as well. She looked at you for a few moments, not saying anything. You were thinking that perhaps you should say something, come up with an excuse for kissing her. But then you were surprised when Sansa suddenly cupped your neck and surged forward, pulling you into a much more passionate kiss.

Your heart just about jumped out of your chest, but you could not stop yourself as you wrapped your arms around the redhead, your lips passionately moving against hers as you too kissed. While the first kiss was tender and almost shy, this one was much more passionate. The previous kiss was like a smalling kindling while this one is now like a forest fire. Sansa’s fingers tangled into your hair and you pressed her close against your body, not wanting any space between the two of you. Your heart was pounding and it matched Sansa’s as it thundered in her chest as her body was pressed against yours.

She pulled away, panting as oxygen became a necessity. Her eyes were hooded, and her cheeks were flushed, and you knew that you looked the same. She gazed at you intently before pulling you towards her again. Her message was clear.

_Kiss me again._

And you did, over and over again.


End file.
